This invention relates generally to a method for removing waste materials and more particularly to one wherein waste materials such as those typically generated in a household are disposed of through available sewage systems at predetermined intervals.
It is heretofore known to use different types of waste disposal systems, some of which are connected to sewage systems or the like. This type of system generally processes the waste materials during conventional meal periods, namely during the morning, noon and early evening hours associated with the typical eating time in the locale. Accordingly, the waste is introduced into the sewer system simultaneously by many of the residents in the area such that the system becomes heavily overburdened. In order to alleviate this problem certain municipal authorities have prohibited or limited the usage of such waste disposal systems because of the inability of the available sewage systems to accommodate these appliances.
By the means disclosed herein, a method is provided wherein waste products generated in the household can be disposed without overburdening the available sewage systems. Furthermore, the method of this invention provides for an effective disposal of certain waste products into the sewage system while those that cannot readily be accommodated therein are segregated and disposed of elsewhere.